


Солёность

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Так странно: жизнь продолжается, даже после конца света. Кроули размышляет о море.





	Солёность

**Author's Note:**

_“Вы всегда влюбляетесь слишком поздно: dēute*, как говорят поэты”.  
Энн Карсон, «Эрос Горько-сладкий»_

  
  
Расскажите мне о конце света.  
  
Расскажите мне о том, что будет потом. О ком слагают легенды? Мы можем часами говорить об Ахиллесе, мы знаем всё, что нужно знать об Электре. Нас зачаровывает чужая боль: мы измеряем её глубину, чтобы узнать, какой она бывает.  
  
Это Саут Даунс, и Кроули любит околачиваться в доках. Особо здесь больше заняться и нечем, так? Он уже разнюхал всё, что можно было, о местных барах и музыкальных магазинах. Он побывал везде, где можно побывать в этой унылой деревеньке, и запугал местные розы своим авторитетом. Так что он пришёл в доки: он и его гибкое, как хлыст, тело. (Он был змеёй когда-то, и до сих пор ей остаётся. Змеи лежат прямо, только когда они мертвы, так что его тело движется, как змеиное: как апостроф или запятая. Змеиные движения просачиваются и в его вальяжную походку, и в широкие быстрые шаги, и во внезапное желание порой свернуться клубком, сложиться пополам.) Он и сейчас стоит, согнувшись в запятую, склонившись над водой, и наблюдает за водяными пауками и водорослями, за косяками рыбы. Его волосы цвета красного карлика (цвета умирающей звезды) колышет морской ветер. Он пожелал — нет, _проинструктировал_ свои кожаные туфли, чтобы они не размокали и не впитывали соли. В этих скалистых заводях нужно быть осторожным: не стоит ходить здесь босиком. Не стоит обнажать кожу на острых камнях. Не снимайте своих сандалий или кожаных ботинок. Не открывайтесь без надобности.  
  
Ему всегда нравилась вода. Бог тогда действительно была в ударе, когда создавала воду. Кроули раньше был змеёй, пусть сейчас он и предпочитает иметь две ноги и две руки. Он был змеёй, ползал на животе и сворачивался клубком в речных камышах. Да, он ползал в воде, через мох и грязь в том числе.  
  
Как это происходит? Падение? Потеря равновесия? Плавное скольжение по наклонной? Всё начинается с линий на лице. Они там, вокруг глаз Азирафэля, на его подбородке и челюсти. Его волосы — завитки белой ваты, семена одуванчика. И эта неуверенная полу-улыбка, и этот быстрый взгляд. Кроули и его голод. Разве можно винить голодного за то, что он тянется к столу? _Больше этого не повторится, я больше не стану._ (Он испепеляет взглядом собственные чёртовы волосы в отражении, пока те не ложатся, как надо, и скептически разглядывает свою странную челюсть и острый нос.)  
  
И всё-таки это не имеет никакого значения. Никогда не имело. Неважно, что мы говорим в зеркале самим себе. Каждый раз проходит не больше двадцати минут — а потом Кроули снова старается ради Азирафэля, пытается выманить у него эту усмешку с притаившейся в ней чертовщинкой (не самый лучший вид для ангела, но Кроули она нравится). _Я веду себя глупо рядом с тобой._ Это невыносимо. Он бы выцарапал свои глаза, если бы только это помогло. Он не думает об этом больном желании. (Он думает о нём постоянно.) Он тщательно контролирует реку своего сознания, посылая этот грязный и непрерывный поток _желания_ (или хуже) в самую-самую глубь. В грунтовые воды. Никто не должен видеть. Не должен знать. _Что бы ты сделал, если бы я тебе сказал?_ (Невозможно проверить.)  
  
Солнце начинает садиться. Ему пора возвращаться.  
  
Он обещал приготовить что-нибудь сегодня.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
Самый странный танец — это два поезда, идущих параллельно и пытающихся заглянуть друг другу в окна. Два водоёма, пытающиеся угадать чужую глубину. Как спросить? Как сказать: _«Моя глубина — сто семьдесят пять метров. Моя солёность — тридцать пять промилле. Что насчёт тебя?»_  
  
Я скажу вам, как это делается. С помощью лота, такой белой виниловой верёвки со свинцовым грузом на конце. Мы опускаем верёвку в воду и замеряем, как глубоко она погружается. Вот как мы узнаём что-то о местах, где никогда не бывали. Нет, сам я этого не испытывал, но я опускал мой лот в воду и чувствовал дно океана свинцовым грузом. Теперь можно делать это и другими способами — с помощью электронных устройств, использующих эхолокацию: выбрасываешь их за борт и тут же возвращаешь. Но они несовершенны. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются по-настоящему, не так ли? Мы всё ещё измеряем глубину неизвестности так же, как это делали древние римляне и греки. Ты и я, в этой маленькой лодке, с верёвкой такой-то длины.  
  
О ком слагают легенды? Об исхоженном кораблями море, об измеренной много раз глубине. Мы забываем о тихих местах — о бухтах и побережьях, о заводях с чистой, прозрачной водой. Эдип получил всё, знаете ли. И историю, и корону. Никто не говорит о маленьком уютном доме, о Бавкиде и её пирогах, о Филемоне и его рыбалке**. Никто не помнит историй о тихом море.  
  
Поэтому давайте заглянем туда хотя бы раз.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Он стоит в кухне и хмурится, глядя на кастрюлю. Позвольте, я объясню.  
  
Конечно, они были пьяны. Это _не совсем_ вина Кроули (на этот раз.). Это Азирафэль предложил открыть ящик с Каберне Совиньон Screaming Eagle 2007-го года. ( _«Ангел, ангел, ты же знаешь о моих отношениях с калифорнийцами. Выбери что-нибудь другое»_ , но Азирафэль настоял.) И если после нескольких бутылок Кроули и предложил продолжить с коллекцией весьма неплохих вин Сотерн, нельзя сказать, что это _целиком_ его вина.  
  
Да, они были очень, очень, очень пьяны к тому моменту, когда Кроули вытащил из кармана один из своих вопросов, один из тех, которые никогда не произносят вслух из страха быть _правильно_ понятыми. Из страха, что они выдадут слишком много правды.  
  
— Знаешь, я точно должен тебе какое-нибудь демоническое чудо за это вино.  
  
— Ох, — говорит Азирафэль, нервно поправляя рукав. — Ничего подобного. Я бы не стал делиться им с кем-то ещё.  
  
— Нет, выбери что-нибудь. Что угодно.  
  
У Кроули в мыслях — украсть звезду с неба и спрятать её в грудном кармане. Он думает о том, чтобы снова сводить Азирафэля в то кафе на Левом Берегу. Он думает о том, чтобы украсть «Пиету» из музея (а может, этого как раз делать и не стоит: однажды он украл «Мону Лизу», но пришлось вернуть её на место, как только Азирафэль хмуро на него посмотрел).  
  
Тогда рот Азирафэля совершил этот забавный манёвр: лёгкая улыбка — попытка её спрятать — и снова улыбка. Он оглядел Кроули с головы до ног.  
  
— Я бы хотел увидеть, как ты готовишь.  
  
— На сегодня вина тебе хватит, ангел.  
  
— Я серьёзно.  
  
— Ты с ума сошёл. Мы можем пойти в тот суши-ресторан в Осаке, где подают свежих…  
  
— Кроули.  
  
Кроули очень внимательно изучает взглядом свой бокал, размышляя, не приобрело ли вино галлюциногенных свойств от долгого хранения в неестественно влажном книжном магазине Азирафэля.  
  
— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я приготовил?  
  
Эта нелепая, абсурдная, _чудесная_ улыбка. Как цветок, распускающийся на солнце. Как рассвет.  
  
— Что угодно, — Азирафэль делает паузу. — Считай это вызовом, мой дорогой.  
  
— Тогда не вини меня, когда заработаешь пищевое отравление.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Коттедж находится в Саут Даунс.  
  
Азирафэлю нужно было где-то жить после того, как сгорел его лондонский книжный магазин. Осталась только куча развалин, узнаваемая не больше, чем головы старых ведьм, насаженные на колья, или мертвецы в погребальных кострах. Кроули, разумеется, предложил свою квартиру, но Азирафэль в ответ только поджал губы и довольно прямолинейно сообщил ему, что квартира Кроули слишком _унылая_. (Вот уж глупость. Нет ничего _унылого_ в хорошем вкусе. Да разве этот ангел, понятия не имеющий о том, кто такой Лу Рид, может хоть что-то знать о концепции _вкуса_?)  
  
И вот они здесь: в этом коттедже на круглых меловых холмах, где только синее небо и зелёные луга и ничего, ничего, напоминающего о толкучке в метро или об обычных для пабов запахов мочи и перегара, и ветер не разносит по улицам мусор из переполненных урн. Здесь слишком много солнца, слишком много света — никаких небоскрёбов, которые могли бы этот свет заслонить. Кроули не вписывается сюда, весь слишком длинный, с его слишком тёмным пиджаком, будто клякса чернил на бумаге.  
  
А вот Азирафэль, с другой стороны, весь мелово-белый, как эти холмы. Настойчивое создание. Он — светлое пятно в уголке глаза, удивлённая улыбка. Мягкий рот и уверенно расправленные плечи. Кроули хмурится: что-то чешется между лопаток. Он не может дотянуться и чешет спину об стену. Азирафэль был так рад, так полон энтузиазма от мысли поселиться здесь. Разумеется, это не _навсегда_ (этого лучше не обещать, если «навсегда» — вполне реальная вероятность). Только на первое время, пока Азирафэль осваивается и ставит на ноги новый бизнес — книжный магазин в деревне. Разумеется, Кроули сказал: _«Да, конечно, я приеду ненадолго»_. Чтобы бдительно следить из окна за возможными угрозами, регулярно запугивать растения и напоминать о чистоте пола.  
  
Да, только ненадолго.  
  
И каким-то образом это привело его сюда, на кухню, где он стоит перед окном, с руками, испачканными в маринаде. Он делает голубцы. _Сармале***_. Сперва маринуются листья. Берёте капусту, отрываете по листу. Хорошие оставляете, остатки можно выбросить собаке. Кроули и его быстрые пальцы: он сохраняет плохие листья на компост (Азирафэль настоял). На плите стоит кастрюля с солёной водой. Готовить недолго — минуты три.  
  
Капуста разваливается у него в руках. Листья не заворачиваются, как нужно — совершенно не похоже на те сармале, которые они с Азирафэлем как-то ели (столик на двоих в Сигишоаре, с видом на средневековый город, все эти башни и церкви, замок Влада Цепеша, длинная дорожка солнца на реке Тырнава-Маре, бутылка вина между ними). Он в ярости. Это можно было бы легко исправить, легко закончить всего лишь одним усилием _воображения._ (Но Азирафэль попросил его приготовить что-нибудь. Человеческим способом. Как делают смертные.)  
  
_Чёрт чёрт чёрт чёрт. Я не могу подать на стол эту дрянь. Это ужасно._  
  
Но Азирафэль попросил его. Вот в чём проблема.  
  
У Кроули вспыхивает лицо. У него нарушена связь между ртом и мозгом. _«Погодите-ка»_ , — хочет сказать он, — _«Я же это знаю»_. Похоже на тонкую плёнку, разделяющую сердце и лёгкие или соединяющую сухожилия. Да, с одной стороны, его рот привык сыпать словами, ленивым сленгом, праздными шуточками. Внутри, однако — это совсем другая история. Он наблюдает за всем словно бы со стороны, недовольно морщась. Что он забыл? Двойственность синего цвета. Синий — это спокойствие беззаботного летнего неба. Неистовость океанского шторма. Твёрдость льда. И всё же самая горячая часть пламени, в самом центре, тоже синяя. Только посмотрите на эту пробивающуюся щетину на линии челюсти и вокруг рта. Этот прямой нос, светлые глаза. _Боже, какой же ты красивый_. (Он не может так думать, это грех против Ада. Он не должен так думать; ему давно об этом известно. Он так долго сражался с этим знанием. _Я принадлежу тебе_.) От одного вида накатывает слабость, и кровь приливает к голове — прямиком из сердца. Он — будто растение, тянущееся к солнцу.  
  
Мы забываем о солоноватых водах. Мы одержимы крайностями, противоположными концами шкалы наших ощущений, как озеро и море. Пресное и солёное. Мы забываем о середине. О том, что находится между, о _я-не-знаю_. Абсурдно осуждать середину: она должна существовать. Должно существовать место, где крайности смешиваются. Мы не ходим вдоль Темзы от района Баттерси до Грейвзенда и не кричим на солоноватую реку, чтобы она _наконец определилась_. (Мы не говорим: _«Ты должна принять решение. Или то, или другое, да или нет?»_ )  
  
_Я хочу тебя. И утра тоже. Хочу смотреть, как ты делаешь свои дурацкие тосты с маслом и этим ужасно приторным клубничным джемом. Хочу смотреть на тебя на воде, на корме лодки. И даже солнце, если ты хочешь солнца — пусть будет и оно. (Я хочу тебя и по-другому. Я мог бы соврать, но в чём смысл? Я хочу тебя грубо и дико, хочу, чтобы твои зубы терзали мою плоть. Хочу, чтобы наши голосовые связки переплелись вместе. Я не святой, я никогда-никогда-никогда-никогда не был святым, так что тебя не должно удивлять это больное желание.)_  
  
Он не уверен, когда это случится, и случится ли вообще. Трудно сказать наверняка. Слишком уж легко видеть чересчур многое в том, как ложится чужая рука на плечо, как изгибаются в улыбке губы, как усмехается Азирафэль в ответ на очередное шутливое демоническое _чудо_. Но в середине дня, к четвёртому часу отсутствия Азирафэля в его тесном, пыльном магазине, Кроули уже уверен, что понял его неправильно. Да, он ошибся. _Тебе всегда хорошо удавалось по-настоящему ужасно ошибаться, правда?_  
  
Азирафэль громко хлопает дверью, входя внутрь. Ненамеренно. Кроули морщится. Азирафэль всегда забывает закрывать за собой дверь как следует, когда ему доставляют хорошие книги: слишком он полон жажды, и радости, и солнца, как чашка, оставленная на улице в дождь и переполнившаяся водой.  
  
— Кроули, пахнет просто _изумительно_!  
  
— Ну, естественно, — отвечает он, не оглядываясь на него. — Иди благословляй термитов, или чем вы там, ангелы, занимаетесь обычно.  
  
(Когда Азирафэль уходит с кухни, Кроули глубоко вдыхает этот запах, наполняет им лёгкие. Держи себя в руках, соблюдай осторожность.)  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
_«Я бы хотел увидеть, как ты готовишь»_. (Что-то, сделанное его руками. Что-то только его, Кроули. Не выхваченное из эфира. Не что-то чужое, кем-то врученное ему на блюдечке, нет. Именно сделанное его собственными руками.)  
  
Он смотрит на свои руки. Поднимает их, рассматривает на фоне потолка. Его руки никогда не меняются. Обыкновенно чистые, хоть сейчас и в пятнах от маринада. Пальцы длинные и тонкие, вот костяшки, вот вены и сухожилия, уже начавшие выступать немного сильнее — да, сильнее: он не знает возраста этого тела, но сохраняет его примерно одинаковым, около сорока с небольшим. На безымянном пальце — заусенец, ладони испачканы белладонной.  
  
Белладонна — зелёное растение, полное хлорофилла и полное яда. Кроули — садовник: он выращивает белладонну в своей спальне. Он знаком с ядами так же хорошо, как Азирафэль — с десятичной классификацией Дьюи. Да, он знаком с ними очень близко: согнувшись над кухонной стойкой, он разрывает листья, очищает стебель. Размалывает семена. Он знает, что не стоит облизывать свои пальцы после, знает, что листья и ягоды ядовиты для взрослого человека, и что, возможно, даже Ливия использовала их однажды, растворив в вине для Августа. Не то чтобы это на что-то _влияло_. Одно из преимуществ этой демонической сущности — это _бессмертие_. Что может навредить ему по-настоящему, что может оборвать его жизнь? Только святая вода и другие освящённые вещи. (Азирафэль — ангел, он весь целиком состоит из освящённой материи. Кроули не знает, каково это — поцеловать его, рот ко рту. Если святая вода может сжечь его заживо, что может сделать с ним пресноводный ангельский рот?)  
  
Он думает о готовке.  
  
Существует так много рецептов для приготовления сердца. Его можно нарезать кубиками, потушить на медленном огне, даже сварить в скороварке. Немного соли, немного уксуса. Добавить петрушки и тимьяна. Можно сделать из него отбивную, размягчить, как осьминога. Встать, отойти назад. Бить по твари молотком снова и снова на столе из нержавеющей стали. Тогда оно хорошо приготовится, и его будет приятно съесть.  
  
Да, очень много вещей можно сделать с сердцем — и всё это было бы лучше, чем то, что Кроули сделал со своим.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
— Это было замечательно, — Азирафэль кладёт вилку так, как делает это, когда особенно доволен блюдом: зубцами вниз, точно на десять часов на белой тарелке. Сложенной вдвое салфеткой он стряхивает невидимые крошки. — Напомнило мне тот день в Румынии. Мы тогда тоже ели голубцы, да?  
  
_Да_. Кроули пожимает плечами — сплошь острые углы, натягивающие тёмную ткань рубашки.  
  
— Возможно я, ну. Где-то этот рецепт уже видел.  
  
— Когда он был? Тот день?  
  
— Где-то в пятнадцатом веке.  
  
— Ах, да. Влад и турки, — Азирафэль кивает, чуть улыбаясь. Их разделяет стол, как стекло бокала отделяет вино от воздуха. Государственная граница. Ангел и демон. (Солёное и пресное; море и небо.) — Что из этого было ваших рук делом?  
  
Кроули хмурится.  
  
— Знаешь, я и не помню.  
  
— Вы с Владом так хорошо ладили.  
  
— А, да, старый добрый Влад. Но весь пятнадцатый век — такая скука. _Не настолько_ плох, как четырнадцатый, но слушай, ангел, он тянулся _так_ долго.  
  
— Ты знаешь, — Азирафэль вертит бокал в пальцах. Вино плещется, как волны. Волны, в которых можно утонуть. — Я думал, вы двое были…  
  
— Что? Ты имеешь в виду…  
  
Азирафэль слегка покрывается краской — только кончик носа и скулы. Чуть розовеют уши. Когда ты знаешь что-то настолько хорошо, ты всегда замечаешь даже мельчайшие изменения. Кроули молча на него пялится.  
  
— Ну, вы двое были _ужасно_ близки.  
  
— Дьявол меня упаси, — говорит Кроули медленно. — Нет. Никогда.  
  
— _Совсем-совсем_ никогда? — Азирафэль на мгновение замолкает. — Ох, неважно. Я не должен был этого спрашивать, разумеется.  
  
— Никогда. Ни за что.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
Кроули залпом опустошает свой бокал. Теперь он ещё тысячу лет не сможет взглянуть на капустный лист без содрогания. Может, стоит вынудить капусту эволюционировать, только чтобы избавиться от неё навсегда.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Коттедж стоит возле воды. Доки там же, в устье реки, где река сливается с морем. Странная смесь солёной и пресной воды, эта солоноватая ерунда. Здесь никогда нельзя сказать наверняка, что именно ты здесь найдёшь. Соединение двух миров, которые не должны быть вместе. Это зачаровывает его — все эти границы и переходные зоны. Своими неестественными глазами кислотного цвета он может заглянуть на самое дно, если захочет.  
Так что он смотрит; что ещё ему остаётся? Он наблюдает за рупиями и усачами, окунями и лещами. Измеряет солёность воды дыханием и взглядом.  
  
Он — словно соляной столб. Жена Лота оглянулась, засомневавшись. Кроули однажды озвучил свои сомнения вслух — и Пал, задавая вопросы. Но сомнения всё ещё там, как и неуверенность, и ему всё ещё до боли _нужно знать_. Он думает об измерении глубины. О том, как опустить в воду верёвку. Он может сделать так с любым человеком, прочесть любой разум.  
  
Но не с этой рекой. Не с рекой по имени Азирафэль, пресноводной и тихой.  
  
— Так и думал, что найду тебя здесь, — говорит река, вставая с ним рядом. Кроули высокий, и макушка, полная белых, как вата, волос оказывается чуть ниже уровня глаз. Одуванчиковый пух.  
  
— Просто давал рыбам немного пищи для размышлений и всё такое. Ты знаешь, как это бывает.  
  
— Кроули, — говорит Азирафэль, чуть нахмурившись. Он всё ещё пытается отдышаться после прогулки. — Помолчи.  
  
Кроули моргает.  
  
— Что?  
  
Видите ли, в чём дело: у рек есть такая особенность. Море никогда не потечёт навстречу — это всегда делает река. Именно пресная вода приходит первой, врывается в бухту, говоря: _привет, привет, ты там?_ _Могу я войти?_ Азирафэль и его волны, весеннее полноводье после тающих льдов, он тянет Кроули за серый шарф и — вот оно, рот ко рту, губы к губам, будто наконец-то поставить книгу на подходящую полку. Хватка отчаянных пальцев, это тихое столкновение — и ничего, и никаких слов. Никаких слов не хватит. Глаза жжёт, и рот тоже, _да да да да я люблю тебя_.  
  
(Возможно, он даже случайно помолился.)  
  
(Но, кстати, так и не сгорел.)  
  
— Это ведь ничего, что я так? — говорит Азирафэль ему в рот — будто физически вкладывает туда слова.  
  
— Да.  
  
_Да, всегда «да», пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста_. Кто может связно мыслить, когда вы прижаты друг к другу так тесно? Эхо через всю долину — сердце к сердцу, пульс к пульсу, вместе с тобой. Ты и я, я и ты. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Ты ведь скажешь мне, если что-то не так, правда? (В нём отражаются его сомнения.)  
  
— Скажу.  
  
_Всегда, всегда это будет правильно._  
  
В самом начале не было ничего. Мы знаем это благодаря изучению природы света. Долгое время было только это: газовый гигант с плотностью выше, чем можно себе представить. Настоящее без прошлого. Да, потом случился Большой Взрыв, создание материи. Да, Вселенная была создана и существовала в пустоте, в чёрном пространстве. Пройдут миллиарды лет, прежде чем сформируются первые световые частицы. Да, было время, когда света не существовало. _Да будет свет_.  
  
Когда мы смотрим только на озёра и моря, мы забываем о тихих заводях на скалистых берегах. Давайте взглянем на солоноватые воды. Море и Река, солоноватая смесь. Пальцы, рты и лбы касаются друг друга. Потом губы касаются века, язык — ключицы. Не все грани острые: иногда переход от моря к реке достаточно плавный, чтобы в образовавшемся пространстве можно было построить маленький домик с маленькой кухней, где ты и я можем жить в тишине среди пустоты. Только мы вдвоём.  
  
Да, есть конец света.  
  
Но есть и то, что будет _потом_. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * - судя по всему, это слово из древнегреческого: оно использовалось многими греческими поэтами (например, Сапфо, да-да, wink-wink) и означало что-то вроде "вот, снова", то есть использовалось в качестве отсылки на то, что подобный прецедент уже случался в прошлом. Но это не точно(с).
> 
> ** - герои античного мифа, упоминаются у Овидия в "Метаморфозах". Согласно мифу, Зевс и Гермес ходили инкогнито по Земле, и никто в округе не согласился приютить и накормить их, кроме пары пожилых бедняков, которые готовы были заколоть ради них своего единственного гуся. И которые, разумеется, потом были вознаграждены за свою доброту.
> 
> *** - молдавский аналог голубцов, как говорит мне гугл. Увы, не шарю в кулинарии абсолютно ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
